matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Enter Desayd (Episode 2.3)
Mara Flood: A coveted item is sought after by the Merovingian. While I cannot divulge the nature of the item, let us just say that you are better off not knowing what you are about to fetch. So get used to the idea. To secure the success of your assignment, I have decided to bless you with an ounce of kindness and grant you the assistance of an Exile. Meet with Finsen and do be on your best behavior. I cannot have you mess this up. Operator: You heard the man: pick up Finsen and find this "coveted item," or whatever it is. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Flood can't leave us in the dark forever. Finsen: What the hell is this? You're a freaking redpill! If the Merovingian is testing my patience by sending the likes of you my way, he won't be testing it for long. let's get this over with. Flood: The next part of your assignment is where things get a bit more interesting. Two tasks are required: the liberation of the coveted item, an unmarked package, and the annihilation of every Machine you find. Finsen: We must find a man by the name of Alligator. He is something of a nemesis of mine, and I would most certainly like to see him die. Mob speech. Tactical Security: I have a present for you, but I forgot to wrap it ; so I put it in my gun! Tactical Security: Prepare for death. Operator: I don't see how you can find an unmarked package without a better lead. I'll speak up if I think I see anything-- oh wait! I'm detecting...a small security system. Damn. No package yet. Sorry. Computer: Security network Your system is currently; ENABLED >disable.hak /s_system 0 -d You are about to disable the security system. Daiabling the system could result in unwanted intruders. This is NOT recommended. Proceed? (Y/N) > Y Alligator: So we meet for the last time! Your ruining will be exquisite, Finsen! Finsen: We have unfinished business, Alligator! Operator: Unless I'm reading this code incorrectly, Alligator holds the package on his RSI. Search him for it-- well, his corpse, anyway. Operator: Roger that. The "egg" is in the "basket". Finsen: The death of Alligator is all I came to see. i could care less about the package -- I know it will end up in the right hands. Operator: Who doesn't have a vendetta these days? Flood: So you are alive, but do you have the package? Excellent. It seems I underestimated your abilities. Take the package to our dear friend, Desayd, but do not open it. I cannot begin to describe the horrors that would befall you if you so much as pulled back the cardboard. Operator: I've heard the name "Desayd" before... If I'm not mistaken, he's been under the Merovingian's wing for quite some time. The rumor I've heard is that he once slaughtered an entire hovercraft of Zion operatives before Neo was discovered. I'm just glad Desayd's on our side. Desayd: Flood's favourite fetch dog, i take it? fantastic. Perchance, did you procure the precious parcel? Perfect. Place it in my palm. Operator: An intelligent and poetic "Nightmare." That's something I haven't seen. Desayd: All day, is not something I have. Make the mysterious contents mine. Desayd: ' Splendid. Send a signal to Flood that his faith in me is well-formed. 'Blood Drunk: Your business with Desayd is over. Go. Flood: You performed well, {redpill_name}. You became a reliable asset when you know your place and follow the Merovingian's request. You will be rewarded for this...someday. Another assignment will be coming your way in the near future. In the meantime, make yourself useful. completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions